1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of plate positioning arrangement, and more particularly relates to a cap made of a plastic material for covering around the head of a positioning element, for providing a horizontal motion capability to the positioning element within a through space of a fixing element after the positioning element secured by the fixing element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to continuous development of the industry, the process and manufacture of many products require various work facilities, for example, lathe, miller, driller and flusher facilities. However, the mechanical device or speed adjustment device of these facilities is usually located inside a case. For the convenience of maintenance or speed adjustment during the operation of the facility, a movable plate is provided on the outer case of these devices so that the maintenance personnel may get access the devices. The conventional scheme of fitting such a movable plate use a plurality of threaded elements to directly fix the movable plate onto the facility. However, such kind of fitting scheme has defects due to the negligence of the operator. Besides, the threaded element is easy to be misplaced while disassembling the movable plate. Therefore, an improved method for avoiding such a defect has been disclosed as by using a positioning element, which comprises a cap, a threaded portion and a positioning set for buckling to apertures of the movable plate, and the threaded portion is for securing onto another plate. When disassembling the movable plate, the positioning element can be still secured to the apertures of the movable plate by the positioning set, thus the positioning element will not be misplaced. However, since the cap of this conventional positioning element is made of a metal, therefore a pressing process is required to substantially secure the threaded portion within the positioning portion after fitting the threaded portion into the positioning portion of the cap. For enhancing the grip for allowing the operator to use his/her hand to turn the cap for assembling or disassembling of the movable plate, there is a need for performing a gripping process on the outer flange of the cap by using a gripping facility. Because the cap is made of a metal, and therefore the color of such cap is merely metallic and usually mismatch with that of the movable plate or facility. Furthermore, if the operator uses greasy hands while assembling or disassembling the movable plate, it would be difficult to turn the cap. Besides, the process for manufacturing the conventional positioning structure is more complicated, and therefore to produce such positioning element is accordingly more costly and difficult.
Accordingly, in the view of the foregoing, the present inventor makes a detailed study of related art to evaluate and consider, and uses years of accumulated experience in this field, and through several experiments, to create a new structure of plate position structure having the features of easily visible together with better appearance of the present invention. The present invention provides an innovated cost effective which can manufactured using a more simplified process.
In accordance with the above objects and other advantages of the present invention as broadly embodied and described herein, the present invention provides a structure of plate positioning arrangement comprising a shank extending at a bottom surface of a head of the positioning element, and a cap produced through a plastic injection molding process for covering and surrounding the edge of the head for providing a receiving space below the head is for fitting a fixing element. A through space is formed at a central region of the fixing element for fitting the shank of a positioning element, wherein the shank is fixed with a resilient element. Thus the cap has a capability to allow the positioning element to move in the same way within the through space of the fixing element.
According to an aspect of the present invention a gripping portion at the flange of the head of the positioning element is provided for securing the positioning element onto the wall of the receiving space of the cap so as to avoid idling of the cap during operation.
According to another aspect of the present invention is to dispose a buckling portion around the head of the fixing element, and a buckling protrusion at an inner side of the bottom edge that is located in the receiving space of the cap. The buckling portion of the fixing element is for bearing on the buckling protrusion of the cap to prevent from slipping.